Daryl Dixon Goes Down
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Daryl/Beth.. A missing scene from "House Call".


**A follow-up to chapter 17 - "Martinez". I was going to wait to post this but everyone seemed a little down with _House Call_ ending so I have posted this days ahead of when I really planned to. A present to everyone who asked for something like this. **

* * *

><p>...<p>

She didn't mean to be angry. Honest. She just couldn't help it. It wasn't as if she didn't have orgasms when she and Daryl had sex. She came more times than she didn't. The sex between them was good. Better than good. It was always wonderful and she laid there afterwards, a sheen layer of sweat over her skin and out of breath. She absolutely loved having sex with her husband.

But sometimes, as she laid there, she felt like something was missing. She just wasn't too entirely sure what. It wasn't as if she was an expert at sex. Before Daryl, there had only been her high school boyfriend and they had been bumbling and awkward during their times together. And for the first few times with Daryl, it had been like that, too, but the more they fell into his bed, the better it became.

She wished she had Maggie to talk to about this but she and Maggie weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment. Having your sister think your husband was a wife-beater tended to put a strain on things. But Maggie was the only one she could think of to talk to about this. She couldn't talk to Lori and definitely not her mom. "Hey, mom. How do I make the sex between me and Daryl better?" No way was Beth going to open that can of worms because knowing Annette, she would probably be all too eager to talk about it.

Beth stood in the kitchen, making the coffee as she heard Daryl getting dressed in the bedroom. Last night had been one of those nights. He had made her feel good but there was something just out of her reach that she couldn't get to. He emptied himself inside of her and when he realized that she still had to reach her own orgasm, he used his fingers. He always gave her a nice orgasm that way but it just didn't feel like it was enough. Sometimes, Beth wanted to scream and fall apart and she didn't do that with Daryl. And she didn't know how she could.

She remembered reading in one of Maggie's issues of _Cosmo_ that women had millions of nerves down there and sometimes, simple penetration wasn't enough so Beth knew she wasn't the only woman in the world to be experiencing this. She knew Daryl never would do it and she wasn't going to ask him to do it. Her husband was extremely shy and could get so awkward when anything intimate was mentioned. She couldn't ask him to go down on her. She wouldn't even know how to form the words to ask him the request. She had never dreamed of a man's mouth being put on that part of her body and she could never imagine Daryl doing that.

But she knew, deep down, it was what she needed. Just not simple penetration or his fingers. No. She needed his mouth and his tongue and she felt herself clench her thighs together just at the thought as she stood there at the counter in the kitchen.

She heard Daryl shuffle out of the bedroom and a moment later, he was behind her, lips brushing across her shoulder, mumbling a good morning to her. And she didn't mean to. She really didn't mean to. But she couldn't stop herself.

She snorted softly. Good morning? Yeah, right. She was sure it was just a fine morning for him. He never had a problem cumming. She gave him hand jobs and blowjobs and always spread her legs for him.

Daryl stiffened immediately and she closed her eyes for a moment before she took a deep breath and slowly turned to look at him. He stood there, looking at her, confusion clear on his face. She was going to open her mouth and apologize and just tell him she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. The "no orgasm" side of the bed.

But she looked at him and suddenly, she couldn't help it. She just felt angry.

"Good morning for you maybe," she heard herself say.

Daryl just kept staring at her, his brow slowly furrowing.

And she knew Daryl wouldn't get it unless she spelled it out for him. That was how Daryl was. He may have been older than her but when it came to things like this, he was so completely innocent and clueless and she usually found that so adorable.

This morning, however, it just made her angry and she couldn't stop it.

"I want an orgasm, Daryl," she snapped a little.

"Right now?" He frowned, his brow still furrowed.

She sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you want to make me… cum?" She felt her cheeks blush at the word but then she felt her own anger rise at herself. This was her husband. They were both adults. There was no reason she should blush or feel embarrassed while talking about sex with her husband.

"Don't I?" He asked, staring at her and he looked absolutely terrified.

"I want to _really_ cum," she said but she saw him just remain confused and she knew he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. She blew out a heavy breath like a bull ready to charge red. "Daryl," she said his name firmly and she felt almost bad for him because he had no idea what he had walked into that morning. "I want you to go down on me," she then said bluntly and was proud of herself for being able to do so. "I want you to… fuck me with your tongue. I want you to eat me!"

Daryl's face was red now and he quickly lowered his eyes to the floor as if he was a guilty boy being caught doing something he shouldn't have done. He mumbled something but Beth didn't catch it. Even being with him for more than a year now, she still had dififculty sometimes deciphering his grunts and mumbles.

"What?" She frowned.

Daryl lifted his eyes again and shook his head. "I gotta get to work."

"What?!" She now asked, practically screeched, her blood temperature rising. "You just can't leave every time we're having a conversation that you don't like having."

He didn't say anything though. He just grabbed his jacket and angel-winged vest from where they were hanging on the back of the chair at the kitchen table and he couldn't even meet her eyes as he put them on.

"Daryl Dixon, you are not leaving," she said firmly, practically stomping her foot down for emphasis.

"Can't be late," he mumbled and then he turned, not running but walking quickly and Beth couldn't help but let out a cry of frustration as he closed the door behind him. But when he was gone and she heard the rev of his motorcycle start up and then quickly fade away as he drove off, she felt tears flood her eyes.

…

* * *

><p>Beth couldn't help it. She felt absolutely retched. She kept it from the kids, helping them make their Valentine hearts out of pink and red construction paper and playing them songs on the piano so they could sing and dance along but deep down, her mind was far away from the daycare and work. It was still back home.<p>

She shouldn't have yelled at Daryl like that. She never wanted to yell at him. There was so much about Daryl that was like one of his deer in the woods – skittish and ready to bolt at the slightest noise. There were so many things he was stunted at in life and she had read a book of how to maybe help him overcome childhood abuse and she knew shouting at him about her frustrations in regards to their sex life wasn't the way she should have approached the subject.

She had driven herself to work that morning and after the last child had left for the evening and she helped Lori lock up, she drove home, almost feeling nervous about seeing him. But when she pulled up in front of their house, she saw he wasn't there yet. She went inside and as she did every other night after coming home from work, she went into the bedroom to change from her dress into her pajamas – which for her was just a pair of underwear and one of Daryl's shirts.

She was just sliding the soft flannel on over her shoulders and buttoning it up when she heard the roar of his motorcycle outside. She took a deep breath and wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. She had been trying to think of ways to apologize to him all day but she still hadn't decided on something satisfactory enough.

She had just finished with the last button when he came into the house and entered the bedroom. He was staring at her and she felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said in a rush. "I'm sorry about this morning and shout-"

But then, Daryl had crossed the room and with his hand sliding onto the back of her head, he pressed his lips to her, cutting off any more words she might have said. He kissed her hard, demanding, and Beth instantly kissed him in return, her hands sliding onto his face, holding his head. He opened his mouth against hers, coaxing her to do the same and she tilted her head slightly to the side, allowing him to kiss her deeply. She moaned softly as his tongue circled hers and she pressed herself against him. She had no idea what had gotten into him because this wasn't their usual "Hi, honey, how was your day?" kiss at the end of the day but she certainly wasn't complaining. Especially when she felt his hands slip down to her chest.

She moaned softly again when his fingers began undoing the buttons and as he parted the shirt open, the palms of his hands slid over her breasts, rubbing her nipples. Her hips involuntarily thrust forward, pressing herself against him, feeling his growing bulge. But as her own fingers went to the button of his jeans, he batted her hands away. She gasped with surprise when he spun her towards the bed then and pushed her down as gently as he could but still with a sense of urgency.

She had no idea what had gotten into him but she certainly wasn't going to do something as stupid as stop him and ask because she was already feeling herself get so wet and she wanted to see what he was going to do, her stomach clenching almost painfully with anticipation.

She moaned softly as his lips captured one of her nipples, his mouth warm and wet, and she bowed her back from the bed, moaning louder as his tongue flicked at it. His head moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment, his hand palming the now abandoned one. She whispered his name and then cried it out when she felt his teeth ever so gently graze across one of her nipples and her back bowed sharply.

When his mouth left, she whimpered, not wanting him to stop but then his mouth was on her stomach and his fingers were curled around the waistband of her underwear. The blood was roaring in her ears and she already felt herself sweating.

"Hips," he then said in a low command, his voice rivaling that of rough gravel, and she nearly shivered as she obeyed, lifting her hips from the bed and then he was sliding her underwear down her legs, tossing them somewhere across the room.

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, feeling him spread her legs open. She could feel his eyes staring at her and she realized that in all of their time together, he had never looked at her this closely before. She almost felt a wave of embarrassment and a want to suddenly close her thighs but then he moved closer and she felt his warm breath exhaling right on her.

And then she felt the swipe of his tongue and she couldn't help the cry that escaped her, echoing in the room. She had never felt anything like it before and just that one touch of his tongue had her so close to the edge already. He moved in even closer, the back of her thighs being pushed up against his shoulders and then he was licking her. More this time, again and again, his tongue sometimes slipping inside and she felt her heart pounding so hard, her chest began to hurt.

Her fingers curled into the bedspread, gripping it in her fists so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Sweat was beading the small of her back and she was so wet between her thighs. She forced herself to lift her head and see Daryl's head down there. She had never seen anything hotter or sexier than his head between her thighs, his mouth moving against her, his hands keeping her hips down.

She wanted to watch him the entire time but then his lips closed around her clit and he sucked gently. It made her throw her head back and she let out a strangled scream, trying her hardest to throw her hips into his face but he was clasping them tightly, fingers biting into her skin. His mouth and tongue were relentless and she couldn't believe that he had never done this before.

She came with a scream of his name, her fingers flying to his hair gripping it as her body exploded in fire and she began to tremble. He didn't stop though. He just pushed harder into her, as if now that he had tasted her, he was completely addicted. He didn't stop. He didn't even slow down and just as she was coming down, she could already feel another orgasm stirring within her. She had no idea how that was possible. She had never felt another one right after another. But as if Daryl could sense it, he moved one of his hands off her hip and she whined as his fingers touched her now, two of his fingers pushing in, his tongue against her clit.

And when she came again, she screamed, her thighs trapping his head between them. The world spun around her and she swore she saw every star in the sky suddenly explode right in front of her eyes.

She wasn't sure what happened; if she blacked out or not. She laid there, panting, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, every nerve in her body still trembling. She vaguely felt Daryl lift his head, his lips pressing a kiss to her hip bone and then her ribs. She felt him move onto the bed and when she finally opened her eyes, he was propped up on his side beside her, looking at her, waiting as if he was a student about to receive a grade on an important exam from a teacher.

Beth could hardly move let alone think. All she knew was she had never felt that good before and she selfishly hoped he liked doing it because she only wanted it more.

She was only able to smile breathlessly up at him and raise one of her hands just enough to give him a thumbs up. He broke into a rare genuine Daryl Dixon smile at that and she smiled, too.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>


End file.
